cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Vik'Sajee
"You really think you scrubbed your omnitool of everything when you forsook your people? Xen’s techs are second to none when it comes to burying data. She’s watching you." "Well after a few days of debugging everything in my omni-tool, thank you very much for making me do that as if I have enough trouble convincing others I’m not paranoid let alone myself, may I say I did not forsake anyone. I left cause I wasn’t safe there, and It wasn’t safe for anyone else to be around me. This way if I get blown up or captured no one else has to get slaughtered in the process defending my ass." - Maad'Kat vas Petron and Vik. A quarian, known most often as Vik'Sajee vas Truth. He was paranoid and saw conspiracy in everything. He was notably active during the Reaper War, where for once everything was indeed out to get him. Prior to returning to the Flotilla, Vik'Sajee performed odd jobs as a security technician on several stations to make ends meet. He was paid very little, and survived mainly via handouts at Dextro oriented food shelters. However, several companies he worked for, mainly those that paid him less than the legal minimum wage before firing him unceremoniously going by security footage, later had some of their more offsite accounts emptied. Threads of Note Lost In Space: Responding to a distress Call, Vik'Sajee boards a station to find it infested with biological experiments gone wrong. An Eye For An Eye (Know Thine Enemy): A real job, with AEGIS. An Eye For An Eye (The Rat): A mission to Cartagena. Dear Cousin: Aleena'Sajee, Vik's cousin, has confronted Vik about his three year absence from the fleet, demanding an explanation. Vik relents and tells her everything. And The Truth Will Set You Free: Vik and AEGIS take down Sarok Mutoff and expose his crimes to the galaxy. Sarok Mutoff Found Dead!: The galaxy learns the fate of Mutoff. Arriving on Tayseri Ward Tomorrow: A slightly drunken Vik warns everyone of his impending return to the flotilla and the Citadel. The response is less than welcoming... as usual. Show me the way back home: Vik meets Velte at the Sniper's Touch on Tayseri Ward. They discuss fleet issues, guns, pilgrimages, and then an assassin points a gun at Vik's head. New Life, Same Old Problems: Vik finds himself in Velte's apartment dealing with her semi-crazy roommates and soon discovers why Cerberus wants to kill him. Oh Mr. Sandman!: Vik contacts Nikolai Aleksanders with some incriminating evidence, and requests he brings him a dream. Homecoming: Vik returns to the Migrant Fleet... but it's not all one big warm welcome home. Reaper War PM To AEGIS : As the war breaks out, Vik is back in contact with Gorik and people. The Chain of Command: Needing weapons, Vik contacts Titan Corporation. The Bear's Den: The quarians fight at Garvug. Vik'Sajee and friends work to bring down Cerberus Agents Grizzly and Lupus Final Regrets: Participating in the Battle of Earth, Vik has some messages to send. Post-War The Antietam: Vik leads a salvage team to find a downed Alliance frigate in Russia. Category:Defunct Characters Category:Characters Category:Quarians